


You're Mine

by marsbunny



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, DukeSaw - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, chanduke - Freeform, im sorry, mcnamawyer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 13:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21100601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsbunny/pseuds/marsbunny
Summary: Heather Duke disliked the relentless bullying she endured from Heather Chandler over the years. Heather Chandler would come to offer an escape, but it wasn't one that Heather Duke would enjoy.AKA; Heather Duke's slow spiral into insanity.(Modern AU).





	1. My Misguided Mind

Heather Duke, standing in the light of her bedroom window, looked outside to see none other than a red car, a familiar red car, and sighed. She went downstairs and grabbed her backpack, green with Heather D on it in soft letters, cut out from fabric over a melancholic summer. She noticed one thing as she arrived at the car: Heather McNamara wasn't in the car.

She got into the left side seat in the back, but Chandler tsked and pat the front seat next to her own seat. "C'mon."

Duke sighed and moved up front. As they drove to McNamara's house, Duke felt a hand find its place on her thigh, and her eyes trailed over to her demon leader as her eyes turned from blue to red. What was she doing? Duke sighed and looked at the houses, hoping to see a bright yellow one soon, but life seemed to go on forever when a demon was giving you sweet eyes.

"Heather, can you move your hand?" Duke asked, looking over at Chandler. She saw Chandler blatantly ignoring her, her facial expression looking so very concentrated on the road, yet her hand was squeezing Duke's thigh so hard, fingers rubbing against clothed skin. "Heather?" it was clear that Duke wasn't going to get a reaction from Chandler.

They made it to McNamara's house, and Chandler still seemed to ignore the fact that her hand was rested on Duke's thigh. She ignored it until McNamara pointed it out, "Hey, Heather, why's your hand on Heather's thigh?"

"Oh, uh..." Chandler looked to Duke, removing her hand harshly. "I thought I dropped something on her seat!"

McNamara smiled and nodded, looking out the window as Chandler drove to Veronica's house. McNamara suddenly looked over again, "Heather, why'd you pick up Heather first? You usually pick me up first, then Veronica, then…"

"It's a shorter route if I pick up Heather first. I just learned that. Isn't it silly that I've been so dumb and picked you up first when it's quicker to pick Heather up first? I mean, I should've known to do this before. My house is furthest from the school, then Heather's, then yours, then Sawyer's," Chandler seemed to be growing crazy. Duke wanted to open her car door and fall out into the abyss of nothingness.

McNamara went quiet.


	2. You Must Agree

"Hey, Heather?" Chandler asked, a clear fire in her eyes as she stared at Duke. Duke's head was racing, thinking of that morning where she was helpless against her demon leader, wanting to be free but not being able to express it. She looked to her, fear present in her eyes, and pressed into this all. She was stupid for doing so. "Can you come to the bathroom with me? I'll need a little… help." Veronica and McNamara displayed visible disgust.

"Uh…" Duke looked over to Veronica. She had never went into the bathroom with Chandler alone, and she had surely never helped the girl with her… y'know. She looked back to Chandler. "You sure you can't do that alone?"

"I need your help. You've been doing this longer than Heather or Veronica. C'mon," Chandler grabbed Duke's hand and brought her along to the bathroom. When they got into a stall, Chandler laughed and pinned Duke to the wall. "Did you really buy that?" Duke nodded. Chandler laughed again. "Look, Heather, I needed to talk to you alone. Do you dislike when I bully you? When I call you names and tell you to shut up?"

"Well, yes. Why wouldn't I hate that? Honestly, I think you're going crazy," Duke tried to shake Chandler off of her, but failed.

"Heather, I can make that all stop, if you just agree to one little thing," Chandler smiled and leaned forward, her mouth against Duke's ear, "be mine."

"What?! You're crazy, Heather. Like I'd agree to that after all you've done. This is a terrible joke," Duke tried to push away, but Chandler pressed her lips harshly against Duke's. Duke tried to scream but eventually gave in, pressing her back to the wall and sighing inwardly. "Hea-!" Duke screamed out against Chandler's lips.

Chandler pulled away from her Heather, "What is it, Heather?"

"I don't want to be with you!" Duke yelled, kneeing Chandler in the snatch. Chandler growled and pushed Duke against the wall again, smiling at Duke's scared face. That face was doing things to Chandler, things she could never explain in words.

"C'mon, _Heather_," Chandler's voice became seductive, it was threatening, Duke tried to back away from Chandler but she was already against the wall. "Be mine or the bullying becomes worse. I'll kick you out of the Heathers. You'll have to eat lunch alone, or with that creepy Jesse James guy. So what d'ya want, Heather? Me, or a creep?"

"I'm in, Heather! God, you're so weird. Just… I have a few questions," Duke looked to the door. Oh, how she wished she were dead. Chandler nodded, encouraging Duke to go on. That kind of distracted Duke from the fact that Chandler's hand travelled from her green blazer clad shoulder downward. "Is this relationship going to be… sexual? Like, will I have to have sex with you or is it just romantic?"

"It's both, Heather," Chandler smiled and leaned in, nipping Duke's earlobe, "it's both."


	3. Show Me Off and Hold My Hand

"Oh, _wow_," Chandler said as she held Duke's hand and walked down the halls, back to the cafeteria. "You're so soft, darling."

Duke ignored her, a heat arising in her chest at every word and second glance she got from her demon leader. It didn't help that Chandler was… hot… but that didn't save the fact that Duke's heart ached, wishing she was with Veronica. Oh, how much she just gave away. She gave away all chances with the girl of her dreams, she gave away her privacy, and she was inevitably going to give up her virginity… to Heather Chandler… why did life decide to play this game on Duke?

Veronica confusedly stared at Chandler and Duke, noticing their connected hands. She looked up at Chandler's face and… that said it all. But there was no explanation to Duke's scared face. She looked as if she didn't want to be there, and, well, she didn't.

"So, Heather, you're dating Heather now? How do you feel on all this, Heather?" Veronica turned to McNamara, laughing at her shitstorm of a sentence. Duke tried to laugh, but felt like shit after having just signed her life away to Heather Chandler.

"Oh my. Heather, don't you hate Heather?" Mac asked, smiling at Duke, but Duke couldn't return that smile.

"No, actually!" Chandler smiled as she touched Duke's shoulder.

♣♠♣

Here Heather Duke was, finally home, finally away from Heather Chandler's lustful looks and eager thigh touches. Duke felt so incredibly safe when she was away from Chandler, she was safe in her own house, not to worry about another random touch, another look from homophobic students, another random make out session against a wall, another smile from Veronica that she wished was given in a different context, another stranger asking if she was dating the hottest girl in school (and they definitely made sure Duke knew that Chandler was hotter), or another random boy asking her to make out with Chandler for his entertainment.

Here she was, safe in the comfort of her own home. She cuddled into her couch, smiling as her cat jumped up and cuddled into her lap. She heard her brother playing a video game in the other room, and she knew she was safe. Until…

_1 text from H-Red!_

H-Red: Hello, Heather! My parents aren't going to be home tonight, so would you like to come over?

My Heather: uh,,, idk bro i want to see my cat but like maybe??? idk

H-Red: Well, Heather, you can see your cat tomorrow! Please come after I go to the party at Remington with Veronica, okay?

My Heather: sure ok? i'll be over alrite

Duke sighed as she pet her cat, wanting to be out of Chandler's clutch. She could never escape from the demon leader. She decided to text Veronica, trying to make herself feel better.

The Green One: heyyyyyy ronnie!!

V-Blue: hiya heather!  
V-Blue: what is it?

The Green One: uhhhh soooooo youre going to that party tonite riteeee?

V-Blue: yep and i am notttt excited  
V-Blue: im at the sss rn and i see that boy from the cafeteria in there oooo

Duke wanted to cry.

The Green One: oh cool  
The Green One: whats chandler doin???

V-Blue: wow ur interested in what ur gf is doing haha lol  
V-Blue: cute :)

The Green One: yeaaaaa  
The Green One: whats she doin

V-Blue: well i told her that u wanted to know about her and she smiled at me and she wants me to turn on text to speech recognition so she can talk uwu

The Green One: ohhhh ok let her

V-Blue: Hi Heather this is Heather and I want you to know that I love you and I'll see you later for sure right you're so pretty and sweet and I love you okay and I'm so excited to see you baby.

Duke blushed and her cat jumped off her lap. If she thought about it in the wrong way, that text could be from Veronica… because it technically was, but Veronica wasn't the one who wrote it. It wasn't even written… yet here Duke was, wishing and hoping Veronica had something in her for Duke.

How wrong was she.


	4. Save My Terrible Girlfriend

Duke had woken up in Chandler's arms, and there was Veronica on her side and creepy trenchcoat guy on the other side. Veronica smiled at Duke, and Duke nudged Chandler.

"Jesse James… quelle surprise. What're you doing here?" Chandler sat up in bed, and Duke stayed laying down. Chandler smiled at her little Duke.

"We whipped up a little hangover cure," the guy said.

Duke sat up and reached for the mug, "May I see it?"

"Well, it's meant for Heather #1 there, but…" he handed Duke the mug, and she looked inside.

Shocked, she looked back up at him and Veronica, terrified by what could've happened to her girlfriend (even though she hated her, she would be lost without her). "Uh, this is blue." Duke got up and poured it onto the floor. "Get out!"

Veronica stayed for a bit, but the guy pulled her along. "JD, why didn't you tell me?!"

"Shut up and c'mon!" JD shouted, and they were gone with that.

Chandler sighed as she pulled Duke down into bed again, and cuddled her face into her shoulder. "You're so pretty, babe." Chandler purred into Duke's ear, her hand moving down to Duke's thigh.


	5. Dead Girl Walking

_Oh God_. Duke's head rang with those words over and over, Chandler's hand in hers, as she saw Veronica Sawyer holding Heather McNamara's hand. This isn't real. Her life wasn't at this point. This was all Chandler's fault. This was… not real.

But, oh, was it real.

"Sawyer, did you break everything off with that Jesse clown?" Chandler asked, smiling at Duke for a second longer than she would've before this whole thing, and then looking back at Veronica.

"Jason Dean… yes. He was planning on killing you. That's so gross. So, here's my new girlfriend, Heather!" Veronica showed off her hand that was holding McNamara's. "She said she had a kinda sorta crush on me."

_Doesn't everyone?_ Duke thought. I mean, she wasn't wrong. Would you _look_ at Veronica Harley Sawyer?

Duke was spiralling inside her own mind. Veronica's middle name was something she shared with her at a sleepover a few months back, where Veronica was high and Duke had started to rest into her. Veronica told her all about crushes. Duke, a useless lesbian with more brain cells than she cares to admit, listened as she crumbled in on the inevitability that Veronica would end up with someone that wasn't her.

Here she was now.

"Well, Veronica, Heather, I hope you two are very happy together and Veronica doesn't go anywhere near that Jason guy again," Chandler said, her finger gently sliding against Duke's soft hand.

_Fuck my life fuck my life fuck my life fuck my life-_ Duke thought over and over again, hoping that would somehow make Chandler disappear from existence. Sadly, that can't happen.

♣♠♣

Duke was laying in bed, passing the time by reading Moby Dick. The small pages and small words darted past her tired green eyes, and she suddenly put the book down and closed her eyes.

Then her window opened.

"Heather? Is that you?" Duke asked through her tired eyes.

"Who else, baby?" Chandler jumped onto Duke's bed, straddling the green girl. Duke's eyes widened. Why was Chandler here at this hour, on top of her, her eyes… fuck, her eyes. Filled with lust.

Duke should've known.

"Heather? What are you doing over so late?" Duke asked, looking around for any signs of the hour, but she couldn't see her clock with Chandler on top of her.

"I've come for… well, you probably know," Chandler smiled brightly as she spoke. That smile… that smile wasn't genuine. Chandler was just going to fuck Duke and leave. Duke knew how Chandler did stuff.

Chandler's hands moved to undo the buttons on Duke's blazer. This was wrong. This couldn't be happening. Chandler's hands pulled down Duke's skirt. No. Chandler went back up to undo the buttons on Duke's shirt. STOP.

Duke didn't find comfort in Chandler's arms whatsoever.


	6. Not Safe

Duke didn't feel safe. She never felt safe. Especially not in Chandler's arms. But she wasn't in Chandler's arms right now, she was snuggled into her soft couch. She asked her mom if she could stay home from school, and her mom said she could, so she played w.a.m.s. by Fall Out Boy softly and tried to focus on something that wasn't Heather Chandler's strange new fixation on her.

How did her life come to this point? What did she ever do to God to make him hate her so? Was it her homosexuality? Was it the second glances at Veronica? Was it…

God, Duke needed to just calm down.

_1 text from H-Red!_

H-Red: Where are you, Heather? You didn't come to school today.

No duh, Heather.

My Heather: oh i was just feeling sick

H-Red: Okay, Heather. I'll come over after school to take care of you.

NO.

My Heather: ok heather

H-Red: I love you, baby.

My Heather: ok heather

Duke couldn't do this any longer. She had no idea how much longer she could hold on for. Chandler was messing with her head. She didn't know what love was anymore. It was getting harder to exist.

What had Duke gotten herself into that day in the bathroom?


	7. Chandler Takes Care of Her Heather

Duke was still sitting on the couch when Chandler ran in and put her hand on Duke's shoulder, kneeling down in front of the green clad girl. "Are you okay, baby? Do you need anything?"

"No, Heather," Duke said, looking away.

Chandler kissed Duke's forehead gently, "I'll be here with you if you need anything." Chandler then got up and walked into the kitchen, getting some water for her angel.

Chandler thought over the times she made fun of Duke. She was one of those people that make fun of people they loved. When she noticed Duke starting to look distant around her, she decided to offer Duke a way out of the mean names.

Here she was, hopelessly in love.

She brushed some of her strawberry blonde hair out of her face and walked toward Duke with the water, placing it on a table nearby. "In case you need any water…"

Duke nodded and put her head on Chandler's shoulder when Chandler sat next to her on the couch.

"Do you wanna watch a movie, baby?" Chandler asked.

"Mm," Duke hummed and rubbed her face against Chandler's shoulder a bit, and Chandler took that as a yes, putting on Scott Pilgrim vs. the World.

Chandler's hand rested on Duke's hip, and Chandler actually felt pretty happy with her little Heather rested happy against her.

Maybe there was a chance Duke really loved her, deep down inside.

Chandler would have to see.


End file.
